The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia plant, botanically known as Abelia mosanensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMNAMDS’.
The new Abelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and freely flowering Abelia plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Abelia plant originated from an open-pollination in May, 2008 of an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Abelia mosanensis, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Abelia mosanensis. The new Abelia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in May, 2012 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Abelia plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since May, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Abelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.